Bloody Love Crossover M NS HS
by Blue Sky07
Summary: Naruto, uno de los vampiros mas temerarios de todos los tiempos, es el primo de Saya Otonashi, mientras que en su viaje les acompañaran, Sasuke, fiel amigo de Naruto, Sakura que busca a su familia y Haji, el fiel caballero de Saya. Una travesia por amor


Capitulo 1: El Misterioso Chico Nuevo.

Una chica de cabellos rosas se despertaba de su confortable cama, preparada para un nuevo día de escuela, que seria especial, puesto que era el primero en secundaria alta y quería destacar.

Que bello día! - gritaba mientras se peinaba el cabello velozmente, no quería llegar tarde, puesto que el día seria muy agitado e intenso.

Sakura! Hija! Llego Ino! - le gritaban desde abajo, algo que ella detestaba, no era una niña.

Ya voy! - respondía al grito de la mujer - que fastidio…- susurraba mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba por las escaleras.

Ya era hora frentona! - le decia la chica rubia en la puerta de su casa - me estoy asustando, que tal si no le caemos bien a nadie.

Ya Ino, eso no es tan importante como saber que vamos a hacer para enfrentarnos a ya tu sabes quien…- le decia en tono misterioso.

Argh! Esa bruja! - decia Ino molesta, no le agradaba hablar de eso - no vale nada, capaz y ni los chicos del colegio se fijan en ella.

Si, pero es que…- iba a decir pero su amiga la interrumpió.

Es que? - le pregunto con una ceja alzada - que pasa?

Me da un poco de lastima, digo, no tiene amigos y…- la chica rubia grito.

Como! Claro que no tiene amigos, se sabe de sobra que es algo rara - decia la chica en tono de reproche.

Si, pero es algo alejada de la gente y…- la chica iba a seguir pero llagaron a la escuela.

Mira, el año pasado ella me ridiculizo en secundaria, no le perdonare! - le dijo, yéndose molesta.

Bien, que este año promete - algo interrumpió su sarcástico pensamiento, un empujón ligero que casi la hizo caer, hasta que fue sujetada por un chico.

Perdón…- le decia una voz masculina pero suave - ha sido mi culpa, no me he fijado.

Descuida - le dijo incorporándose, era un chico de tez morena pero no tanto, de ojos azules y mirada perdida, en unos ojos azules como el cielo, al verlo mas de cerca se sonrojo un poco.  
>Idiota muévete - le decia un pelinegro detrás de el, era un chico de piel pálida pero no tanto, de ojos negros y mirada seria.<p>

Eh, que? – pregunto el rubio que aun no se enteraba - que pasa?

Suelta eso - le ordenaba al ver que tenia abrazada a la chica todavía.

Diablos, perdone señorita…- se excusaba el rubio - no fue mi intención.

No, tranquilo - dicho esto el pelinegro se lo llevo negando con la cabeza, mientras que el rubio solo la miraba desde lejos - que chico tan extraño.

La pelirosa reacciono con el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la entrada al colegio, apenas entraba al colegio y había tenido un encuentro amoroso con un chico.

Amoroso? - se preguntaba sonrojada, mientras entraba al aula - de verdad eso fue un encuentro amoroso? Nah.

Desde atrás Ino le hacia señas para sentarse junto a ella, era loco como se le pasaban las molestias a la chica.

Dicen que vendrán nuevos estudiantes este año Sakura - le anunciaba, mientras la pelirosa no respondía, solo pensaba en como conoció a aquel chico - mira, el grupo es el mismo que en la secundaria.

Entonces, nos presentaran a los nuevos? - pregunto la pelirosa.

Exacto, así que el día será como si fuera libre - le decia la chica.

En ese mismo momento, al aula entraban un hombre mayor con pelos plateados y mirada perdida junto con dos jóvenes, que no eran nada más y nada menos que los de la entrada del colegio.

Buenos días, soy Kakashi Hatake, es un placer conocerlos - los saludaba, a lo que los chicos respondieron - tengo en conocimiento de que todos ustedes ya han estudiado juntos, pero entraran nuevos estudiantes con ustedes así que me han pedido que se los presente.

El de pelo negro paso adelante ante la orden del profesor y se dispuso a hablar, pero era difícil por las miradas de las chicas que lo miraban como un perro a una carne.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años y créanme que los odio a todos - les miraba, las chicas se emocionaron mas mientras que los chicos se quedaron de piedra.

Wow, que sentimental - le decia Kakashi en un susurro.

El rubio paso adelante, con una sonrisa que daría confianza hasta un suicida, se dispuso a hablar.

Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 también y espero ser su amigo - les decia con mas tacto que el pelinegro.

Naruto y Sasuke son primos, por lo cual ya se conocen - dio información el profesor.

Ya se cual es el lado simpático de esa familia - decia Sakura en un susurro que fue captado por el Uchiha.

Ooops! Creo que lo hiciste molestar - le dijo Ino sacudiendo sus manos, mientras Sakura miraba a otro lado, ahí se dio cuenta de algo.

Mira Ino, tu mejor amiga - le señalo la pelirosa divertida.

Esa Hinata! Se cree la muy grande, pero no es nadie - observo que la peliazul miraba sorprendida a Naruto y Sasuke - con que es así, eh?

Que pasa Ino? - pregunto, mas la chica no le respondió, solo se levanto y grito.

A la señorita Hinata Hyuga le gustan los nuevos! - grito a toda voz, algo que no le parecía a Sakura.

Los chicos del aula empezaron a reír a carcajadas como si se tratara de un juego, pero Hinata esta sonrojada a mas no poder.

Eso le bajara los humos - decia Ino sentándose, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo mejor.

Señorita Yamanaka, si le gusta gritar, por que no va a dirección - le dijo Kakashi sin inmutarse, lo que reavivo las ganas de reír del salón completo, ahora la sonrojada era Ino.

Ino se levanto y con las piernas temblándole, fue a dirección a recibir su castigo, lo que Sakura suspiro de cansancio, se veía que seria un día largo.

Bien, aprovechando la falta de la señorita Yamanaka, por que alguno de ustedes no se sienta atrás.

Con gusto - decia Naruto que se sentaba junto a Sakura, que lo miraba de reojo sonrojada, mientras miraba que Sasuke se sentaba junto a Hinata.

Hola - se animo a decir la pelirosa - nos conocimos hoy.

Si, eres la chica del estacionamiento, un gusto conocerte, aunque no se me tu nombre - le decia el chico - yo soy Naruto.

Si, lo se, el mió es Sakura, Sakura Haruno - se presentaba - muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki, tienes una nueva amiga.

El día fue amistoso para ellos dos, sin embargo, una conversación fría se llevaba a cabo en el otro extremo.

Sabes, ella no esta para nada contenta - le decia Sasuke a Hinata.

Hmph! Como si me importara - le contestaba.

Ella, ira por ti, y no podrás hacer nada - dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

No estoy sola, Sasuke-kun - repuso Hinata.

Ella tampoco, nos tiene a nosotros - le dijo el, no soportaba la insolencia - y créeme, que si no te hemos atacado ha sido por un acto de tolerancia de Naruto, por que estoy mas que dispuesto hacerlo.

Entonces por que no ahora? - preguntaba la chica poniendo una sonrisa cínica.

Por que primero estamos en frente de ellos, segundo, si no te hemos matado ha sido por que el quiere saber la ultima palabra de ella y tercero, por que veo que seria una perdida de tiempo - decia enumerando las razones

Jajaja, claro por eso y por que se que todavía el me ama - le decia mirando a Naruto, que sintió la mirada desde lejos.

La realeza es un misterio para mi, pero le tengo una deuda y pienso cumplirla - le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos - el, me dio la oportunidad de vengarme.

Oh, con que han venido hasta acá por el? - preguntaba medio riendo.

Lo he hecho venir, me ha costado, pero lo logre - le dijo con una mirada vacía.

Es raro ver a un caballero dando ordenes a su maestro - le dijo ella en tono misterioso.

Cállate…- susurro el, para levantarse por la llegada de la hora de salida.

Bien, nos veremos dentro de mucho, amiguito - le dijo ella - por si acaso, me asegurare de que no me sigan.

El chico se encogió de hombros para irse, fue seguido por el rubio que estaba nervioso por lo que le dirían.

Que te ha dicho ella? - le interrogo el rubio - le has dicho que ella la busca?

Si, ya le di el ultimátum, podemos irnos? - pidió el chico - lugares como este me traen malos recuerdos.

Recuerdas cuando estudiaste aquí? - le pregunto el Uzumaki que iba a su lado.

Eso…fue hace tiempo - le dijo el chico.

La pelirosa quería hablar mas con Naruto, pero una voz femenina la detuvo, era su tía Shizune, que era la bibliotecaria de la escuela.

Sakura-san, me ayudarías hoy? - le pidió - es que necesito ordenar una sección, descuida, no será mucho.

Si…eso creo - la siguió la pelirosa, no quería dejarla sola, cuando ella le ayudo a estudiar cuando necesitaba hace 2 años, cuando tenia pruebas de lapso.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, que era un edificio grande y de paredes anchas, se encontraban montones de libreros en ella, uno de ellos estaba semi-volcado y los demás normales.

Que ha pasado? - pregunto la chica.

Pues, una broma de los de tercero que creen que por que ya se gradúan, pueden hacer lo que quieran - le dijo la mujer con cara de molestia.

Ya veo…- juntas empezaron a ordenar los libros.

Mientras tanto, el rubio y el pelinegro habían llegado a su casa, que era una mansión vieja, de más de 100 años, por lo que se veía.

Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos - decia el rubio.

Es una pocilga - sentenciaba el Uchiha.

No tienes valor sentimental, insensible - le condenaba el Uzumaki.

Ambos entraron a la casa, estaba a oscuras, el Uchiha encendió la luz y se dieron cuenta de que había alguien. Esa persona estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de ellos.

Vaya, ha llegado - dijo Sasuke sonriente.

Como estuvo tu viaje…Saya? - pregunto volteándose, mirando a una chica de pelo negro corto y vestía ropa negra, era delgada y pálida, parecía a Sasuke.

Bonito, pero la comida era un asco - les decia sonriendo, levantándose del sillón.

Donde esta? - pregunto Sasuke impaciente.

Ahí viene - dijo mirando a un hombre pelo largo que salía de la cocina con una charola de comida.

Oh, hola - saludo el delgado hombre que mantenía una seriedad parecida a la de Sasuke.

Hola Haji - saludo el rubio - espero que Saya no te mate a trabajo.

Me complace morir así - le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Vamos al grano, ella esta aquí? - pregunto Saya con seriedad.

Si, pero se ha ido - le dijo Naruto serio también.

Vaya, se ha escapado de mis manos otra vez, pensé que en África la atraparía - le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Jejeje, así que han estado viajando tanto, como están Kai y los demás? - pregunto Sasuke.

Pregúntaselo a ellos mismos, los veras cuando viajemos - le dijo en tono de orden.

Como sabes que iremos contigo? - pregunto Naruto.

Por que no están seguras las personas de aquí, mientras ustedes estén cerca - le dijo la chica.

Pero…- iba a debatir el chico, mas el Uzumaki lo interrumpió.

Iremos contigo, pero déjame esperar hasta mañana, para tener listos algunos papeles de escuela que serán útiles - dijo con calma

Bien, pero te diré algo, no te relaciones con humanos…recuerda lo que eres - le dijo.

Lo se - acertó el Uzumaki.

En la biblioteca, Sakura limpiaba el lomo de los libros, cuando uno le cayo encima, era un viejo anuario escolar.

Auch! Esto es de los años 70 - decia tocando la zona herida, tomo el libro y una hoja salia de ahí - ah, una foto.

La recogió y la miro, cuando noto algo que la dejo en shock, era imposible lo que veía, era tan impactante que la soltó dejando caer la foto, en ella estaba un promoción del colegio posando para la despedida, cuando se podían ver a Naruto y a Sasuke con las ropas de la época.

CONTINUARA.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, comenten.


End file.
